Broken Hearted
by jehsicka
Summary: Takuya breaks up his and Rumi's long term, long distance relationship. Hanabusa talks with her at the lake he always goes to. Semi fluffy two-shot. Complete. Cover image taken from the original anime, clearly not mine. Yumeiro Pâtissière belongs to the rightful owners.
1. Falling Again

**I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere, blah blah blah.**

* * *

Tears fell onto the skirt of her St. Marie Academy uniform. Rumi clutched her cell phone in her palm, as more and more tears flow from her eyes.

Grabbing and hugging the nearest pillow, she took another glance at the text message that flashed on the cellular screen.

_Rumi-chan. After thinking about that job offer I received before, I decided I'm going to take it. __It shouldn't affect you in any way, but it's going to be a lot farther distance between you and I. It's not just Japan to England now. It's going to be Japan to America… It'll be a lot harder to visit each other, to see each other. What's more, the job is going to keep me even busier than before. I care about you Rumi-chan, I really do, but I can't take the distance anymore. I hope you understand. Good luck with your dream as a patissiere, I know you'll fulfill it. –Takuya_

It had been over two years… she thought they were going strong.

They loved each other, they were faithful, and she never thought that the sole problem, being apart, would be what would break them. She couldn't believe it.

Ichigo tried to console her best friend and classmate. "Rumi-san, don't cry." She handed her a tissue.

"It wasn't because you did anything wrong, it's just too far a distance for him." Rumi looked back at Ichigo.

"If you like, I can make you some sweets for you Rumi-san. Sweets always make me feel better when I'm down." Ichigo smiled.

"Arigatou Ichigo-chan. But I think I'm just going to go out for a couple minutes."

Ichigo nodded her head in understanding and Rumi turned the doorknob to their room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Rumi walked down a path from the school, leading to a nearby pond.

She always came here to think about things that made her emotional, which none of them were this heartbreaking.

She stood at the edge of the water, her tears now falling into it, now creating ripples in the pond. A figure stood leaning against a tree in the shadows.

It slowly walked toward Rumi, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Katou-san?" She turned around seeing Hanabusa Satsuki.

He twirled and held out a candy art rose. "For you." Rumi chuckled and accepted the rose, taking it into her hand. "Arigato." She placed strands of hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine… I just came here to think about some things." "Eh…" Hanabusa stood beside her, as he looked out into the lake.

"I come here a lot too, and for about the same reasons you do." He held out a bottle of rose water.

"You know, this bottle… has always given me painful memories. Until just recently, that is." He smiled.

"Remember the pound cake we made for the Grand Prix?" Rumi nodded her head in response. "A color gradation of a rose."

"Well, I always had planned to make a rose cake; roses had always been like a symbol of our family. I kept thinking, if it wasn't for this bottle, my father wouldn't have left. I angrily threw the bottle into the pond, and Ichigo-chan and Kashino ended up jumping in to save it."

He happily looked down at it. "If it wasn't for them, I can't imagine how confused and lost I'd be. It also happened to be the first time where I thought I had found a girl as beautiful as me.

Rumi looked up at him. "Ichigo-chan?"

"Yeah. The way she smiled with glee, how persistent she was to show her concern for her friends and partners, her brown orbs that glimmered when she looked at you."

Rumi poked him. "Eh. Sounds like someone fell in love with our Ichigo." Rumi said in a playful voice. Hanabusa cheeks turned a rosy pink, and Rumi burst in laughter.

"S-shut up." Hanabusa lightly pushed Rumi. Catching her off guard, she lost her balance, falling into the pond. "Ah!" Hanabusa jumped in after her. "Satsuki!" Café cried.

They fell into the water with a splash. After a few moments, they emerged from the water together, coughing. "Are you two okay?" Café asked.

They noticed Hanabusa was holding her, and exchanged glances for a moment.

His shining green eyes stared down at her, his hair of a lighter shade of the same color caressing the sides of his face. Rumi blushed then slapped him away.

"Jerk! I was kidding!" She looked away and pouted. "I'm really sorry, Katou-san." Hanabusa apologized. "Rumi." She 'corrected'. Hanabusa looked surprised then smiled.

"… _Rumi-san._" She blushed harder upon hearing his voice speak her name. "Anyway, I'll get you two towels." Café ran off.


	2. Fallen Again

**This was a fanfic idea exchange between my cousin (beyondinfinite) and I. I gave her the idea for her story 'The Perfect Millé Crêpe'. You should go read it, she's awesome. Enjoy, please R&R!  
**

**Again, I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere even though I wish I did.**

* * *

Hanabusa wrapped the towel around Rumi. She lightly sneezed, and Hanabusa replied with a soft "Bless you."Arigatou, Hanabusa-kun."

Rumi turned a slightly noticeable shade of pink. They sat down together at the table that rested in the center of the school's inner rose garden.

Plants sprouted upwards from the dirt in the flower pots, a rainbow color of roses spread out across the garden.

Café poured each of them a cup rose tea while Rumi was looking away. We don't want her to scream if she sees a floating teapot.

Hanabusa thanked Café, and took in the aroma of the tea. It reminded him once again of the memories with his parents in their family rose garden.

He took a few sips of some tea then proceeding to place the teacup back down, he spoke.

"You know Kat-eer, Rumi-san…" he interrupted himself mid-sentence, about to call her back her last name. "Yes?"

Her copper brown eyes looked into his as she drank from her teacup. "You know even here, the garden, the tea; they all hold good memories too."

With a smirk on her face, she dared go back to the topic. "You're thinking of Ichigo-chan again?" Hanabusa's face began resembling the color of a rose.

Rumi giggled once again. "I'm just kidding. You don't have to get all flustered. That's the reason why we ended up in the pond, remember."

She told him, and stuck out her tongue. Hanabusa continued what he was going to say.

"But seriously. Here is the place where I was convinced to make a rose cake again."Just how did your partners do that?" Rumi asked, showing some interest.

"She slapped me." Rumi's eyed widened, showing concern. "Eh? Ichigo-chan? I thought I knew her more than anyone, she wouldn't ever do anything like that."

"I really needed a wakeup call that day. She really taught me something."Let me guess, that's where you fell in love with Ichigo?"

Hanabusa remained silent then gave her a simple nod. Rumi smiled.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go get her. Honestly she's a bit dense with this kind of thing though…" She said, sweat dropping with a chuckle.

"You see, that's the problem…Ever since then, she's been spending more and more time with Kashino.

As much as he tries to hide it, his feelings for Ichigo-chan are quite… visible. And as slightly dense as she is, she might have some for him too."

"Somebody's jealous."

"I am not!"

"Relax, I'm still joking. But Kashino and Ichigo-chan together?" Rumi thought about it for a second. "I suppose I could see that." Then a thought hit Rumi's mind.

"Wait, why are you telling me all your… memories and feelings for-"

"_Past feelings."_ He replied. She corrected and finished her question. "_Past feelings_ for Ichigo-chan?" He looked away to hide his once again red face.

"Because… it happened again."

"Eh?"

Using his bangs to cover his eyes, he replied again, being more specific. "I found another girl. Another girl that I see as beautiful, but…" A silence fell over.

"W-what?" It was her turn to be flustered.

"But this time, she's even more beautiful. More beautiful than I, more beautiful than any other flower or rose that will try to compare.

Just being here, experiencing all this with you, falling into the pond, smelling like pond water, drinking rose tea in the garden… reminded me of that feeling I used to get in my chest.

I mean, In other words, I think I've fallen again. And harder than before… but for some reason I don't care."

Rumi's eyes widened a second time, when Hanabusa's green orbs stare back at hers. He leaned forward over the table towards Rumi, slowly closing his eyes.

Without thinking about the situation, his arm tipped over the teacups spilling hot tea all over the skirt of Rumi's uniform.

"Ah! Hot!" In reaction to the sudden heat, she jumped up, bumping their heads together. This causes them both to fall over.

_So much for a romantic moment._

Hanabusa and Rumi began to rub their foreheads in pain, but then found themselves laughing in unison about their second accident.

Hanabusa enjoyed this time with her. Seeing her truly enjoy herself, with her spellbinding smile instead of misty eyed with depression…

She really was more beautiful than any other rose. Not that he could ever muster the courage to tell her that directly.

Rumi loved this side of Hanabusa. It was nice seeing him being less… narcissist-like. She liked the feeling of being trusted with his thoughts.

That he would tell her what he really thinks about, it gave her this fluffy feeling in her chest. It made her smile.

Eventually the environment cooled, and they both simmered back down to normal, continuing to have a friendly chat over rose tea.

Everything began to have a yellow-ish tint, as the sun began to set behind the glass sides of the inner garden. Rumi noticed this.

"We should head back to our dorms, Hanabusa-kun." He stayed silent. Just… looking at her. For some reason her eyes seemed to shine brighter.

Locks of her hair, no longer soaked from the pond water, danced down from atop her hair. It began to curl slightly.

_Maybe Rumi-san straightens her hair in the mornings._ He thought.

He was brought back by Café, who snapped his small fingers in front of his eyes. "Satsuki." He blinked a few times. "Ah! Sorry." We should, it's getting late."

He said as his late reply. "You did it again Hanabusa-kun." Rumi told him.

"You don't answer me, just look at me for a really long time. You did it a few times while we were talking. Spacing out isn't something you should get used to while someone is trying to have a conversation with you."

She said this with a soft smile, but was slightly irritated. Hanabusa could feel his cheeks heat up. _Shoot. I did it again._

"Is there something wrong?" She asks him. "No, nothing at all." He tried to say in a convincing tone. Leaving his chair, then walking over to hers, he held out his hand, gesturing to help her out of her seat.

"My lady." Rumi rolled her eyes. _Same old Hanabusa-kun._

"Oh come on. After I pushed you into a pond, spilled tea on your lap, and didn't talk back to you during our conversation multiple times, the least I could do is be a better gentleman from now on and walk you back to your dorm." He smiled apologetically.

She decided to just go with it, and she placed her hand on his. Hanabusa then proceeded to help her on her feet, and with his free hand pushed in the chairs.

They left the inner garden together.

* * *

"We're here." Rumi pronounced as they reached the outside of her dorm. Looking down at his hand, Hanabusa noticed his fingers were still interlocked with hers.

He broke them apart. "Ah! Sorry… I was still holding your hand… on the way here." He blushed again. Rumi giggled cutely. "It's fine."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. "You really made me feel better when I was down; even if you did go quiet every once in a while.

We also did quite do quite a bit of falling today, didn't we?" Rumi laughed. "Ha ha, yeah…" Hanabusa agreed with a fake chuckle, while he scratched the back of his hair.

_You have no idea._

Rumi placed her arms back to her sides, and turned the doorknob to her room once again. She was about to step back inside when Hanabusa spoke. "Rumi-san, wait."

She spun around and looked back at him again. Different than usual, but with the same eyes he yearned to see everyday. "What is it?"

He had so much he wanted to say but his mouth wouldn't make the words. "Uhm, nothing! I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

The corners of Rumi's mouth went upwards.

"Yeah. _Satsuki-kun._"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Remember, please R&R!**


End file.
